


Around The Living Room

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Circle Jerk, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: The Avengers have a movie night, only more interesting than usual. (Just porn)





	Around The Living Room

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for kink bingo: Circle Jerk. This is PWP, Avengers are all sleeping together. I imagine that they're all also in love, but that's just me.

Now that it was started, Tony kind of wished that he hadn't volunteered to start it. He waited a minute, knowing that just a hand on Bucky's thigh would be enough to get him thinking about what was going to happen soon. After a minute, he saw that Bucky was getting hard, so he slid his hand in further, cupping the bulge before sliding underneath his sweats and wrapping his fingers around him. It wouldn't be cheating to use a little lube, he figured, so he brought his hand out and squirted a little on his palm before going back. 

He kept his eyes mostly on the screen instead of Bucky's face, knowing that he should keep to the little scene they'd all agreed to. Bucky was doing the same, even if he was biting his lip and breathing hard, and the rest of the team was staring at the beginning of the movie like it was riveting instead of something they'd all watched a dozen times together. Bucky's hips jerked up into Tony's grip when he twisted his wrist on the upstroke, and his head dropped back against the couch with a choked off groan. 

It was obvious what was going on. There was no way no one had heard him, no way that they couldn't see the way he was thrusting into Tony's hand, but everyone kept their eyes trained on the tv screen. The lights were out, but the glow from the movie was more than enough to see by. It was a false privacy, much like the way they were all pretending that Bucky wasn't about to get off. Tony worked his hand furiously, grinning to himself when Bucky bit his lip so hard Tony was afraid he'd break skin as his body arched up and he came into Tony's palm. He eased his hand out as Bucky caught his breath, making sure to keep his hand cupped so he didn't drop spunk all over the couch. 

"I'm going to the kitchen, anyone want anything?" he asked, levering himself to his feet by putting his clean hand on Rhodey's knee. 

"I'll take a beer," Rhodey said. 

"A beer for platypus. Anyone else?" Most of them shook their heads, but Bucky was too busy sticking his hand down Natasha's pants for either of them to bother responding. Tony took a lingering look, then left to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. He grabbed a beer and opened it against the counter before he went back to the living room. 

He handed it over and sat back down, wanting to sit on Rhodey's lap and ride him right there in front of everyone, but that wasn't what they were doing today, and he refused to be the one to mess it up. He settled for leaning into Rhodey's side when he put an arm around his shoulders. 

Bucky hand was working slowly inside Natasha's panties because all of them knew she tended to get off quicker on a slow and steady pace rather than trying to force it by moving quickly. She was clutching Bucky's arm with a whitened grip, Tony could see, so she was clearly close. 

Thor wasn't doing a very good job of pretending not to notice now that it was right next to him, and his eyes kept darting between Bucky's hand between Natasha's legs and the television. She knew that no one could see her flush with the way the lighting was, but she hid her face in Thor's arm as she came all the same. Bucky pet her entrance to take some of the sensitivity off, and before he could take his hand away, Thor grabbed his fingers and sucked Natasha's slick off his digits. 

"You're not supposed to do that this time," she reminded him quietly, smiling against his bicep. Half the room could hear her because of sensitive hearing, but it was just one more thing to pretend they couldn't hear at the moment. 

Thor's head bowed slightly in shame, but he still gave Bucky's fingers a parting kiss before letting them go. 

"We'll have a good time in bed later, I promise," she whispered directly in his ear before settling back down into the couch. Thor was wearing a skirt tonight, so she just slid part of it up his thigh and curled her fingers around his length. It didn't take very long for him to get off, but then the first time was always easy for Thor. 

Natasha went to the kitchen-- ostensibly for snacks-- and Thor had to get out of his seat to reach Clint, who was sharing a chair with Sam. Tony tried to blur out his peripheral vision because if he kept paying this much attention he wasn't going to last for Rhodey to touch him. 

He did a fair job until it got to Steve and Pepper, both of whom were shit at staying quiet. It was why they were at the end of the line-up, but Tony was about to say fuck it to the scene and just turn on the lights. God he wanted someone to fuck him so bad his legs were twitching reflexively, and he wanted to watch Steve and Pepper together at the same time because they were just so gorgeous together. 

Tony and Pepper hadn't made for a good one-on-one relationship, but their current poly tree of relationships let them be good together again. Mostly because Tony liked watching her with people, and she liked watching Tony with people. And Steve was so sensitive that when he was the least bit turned on any touch to him was like teasing an erogenous zone, so when the two of them were together Tony's brain just whited out. He dug his fingers into his leg and brought his other hand up to cover his mouth. 

He usually had pretty good control, but watching all the people he was in love with be with each other like this right in front of him? It was driving him absolutely crazy. 

Pepper came with Steve's fingers deep in her, and it took awhile for her to get her legs about her. She stumbled over to the edge of the couch and came behind Rhodey, leaning down to unbutton his pants-- because he'd decided to wear jeans instead of sweats or skirts like the rest of them-- and took an already slick palm to his cock, jacking him off hard and fast just the way Rhodey liked it. He didn't make a sound, but he leaned back against her, head pillowed against her chest. 

He was very good about not making a single noise, but Tony was enamored with everything about him in that moment all the same. He fumbled a hand inside Tony's boxers before he even caught his breath, but he made Tony come embarrassingly quickly all the same. 

There was a charged energy to the room after that, as they all wondered if they were actually going to finish the movie or night. Clint was the one to break the silence, which surprised no one. "So are we calling this scene quits or what?" 

"I vote yes," Tony pitched in. At his age, he normally had one in him and that was it, however this felt more like one giant tease even though he'd just had an orgasm. 

"I'm good ending it," Bucky said. 

When no one else said a word, Tony figured that was that. "Alright who's going to fuck me so hard I can't sit for the next two days?" 

"Tony we have a board meeting in the morning," Pepper said, but all it really sounded like was a plea for someone to get her equally as good so she had something better to think about. 

"I think I've got Tony and Steve's got you," Bucky said, scooping Tony up with his left arm and placing him on his lap. 

"And I can help you out if Steve has a different preference tonight," Rhodey said. 

"Not a chance James," Natasha said, getting off the couch and walking around to him. "It's my turn with you." 

"Didn't you promise Thor something?" Clint pointed out, already licking his way up Sam's erection. 

"Jay, low lights," Tony mumbled as Bucky rubbed against the curve of his ass, and they came on, enough that they could all see each other without straining. 

"I do not mind waiting," Thor said, eyes tracing over everyone in their various states of undress. 


End file.
